I will always love you
by Nene2
Summary: Feeling that it is time to leave the past, Future Trunks decides to accomplish one more thing before he leaves. Tell his father about his feelings towards him through a letter


I'll always love you  
  
Vegeta,  
I didn't feel that I should address you as father, because I know that you dislike it when I call you father, because in your eyes I'm weak and I know that's partly why you don't want to accept me as your son and also because I'm part human.  
  
If you only knew what it was like to live in a world of complete chaos. People were killed everyday and buildings were destroyed.   
  
In my world you were destroyed by the androids and so was everyone else. Only Gohan and mother survived. They were all that I had.  
  
Not only did I live in a world of terror, I grew up without a father. As a child, whenever I walked down the streets I would see fathers playing with their children, encouraging them and comforting them. At times like those I would think to myself, where is my father?   
  
No one ever comforter me when I was upset. Mother was always hard at work and I hardly ever saw Gohan. Sometimes I cried alone in my room crying myself to sleep, not wanting mother to see me and have to worry about me.   
  
I often asked mother about the kind of person you were. She never seemed willing to tell me much about you. She only told me that you were arrogant, proud, extremely powerful and self-centered. Soon I stopped asking mother when I found out that each time she says the same thing. When I asked Gohan about you he says pretty much the same as mother.  
  
As I grew up it angered me more and more each time I saw a city in ruins or and I urged to fight the androids, but I knew that I would be no match for the androids, so I begged Gohan to take me as his student and train me. Gohan agreed and we trained day and night.  
  
Soon Gohan became the father I never had. Whenever I was around Gohan I felt loved. Gohan always encouraged me and he never lost faith in me. Sometimes I would think to myself, would my father love me like Gohan does?  
  
After two months of training Gohan died in a fight against the androids. I will never forget the sight of Gohan's lifeless body crumpled on the ground. When I saw Gohan dead, it felt like something just exploded inside of me. I vowed to revenge for Gohan even if it killed me.  
  
Three years later I challenged the androids, but got beaten. Eventually I agreed with my mother to come to this world. But you know what father? Giving Goku the antidote was only part of the reason I came to this world. My other reason was to meet you, the father I never knew.  
  
Before I left my world I told mother how excited I was to meet you, but she only told me not to get my hopes up. But I wanted to prove her wrong. All my life I wondered about you. I wondered what kind of a person you were.   
  
Even though mother always told me not to expect too much form you I always thought that you would be a loving and caring father, like Gohan. I thought that you would love me like Gohan did, but I was wrong.  
  
As I learned more about you, I realised that everything mother and Gohan had said about you were true. You are arrogant, proud and self-centered, yet extremely powerful.   
  
Father, I respect you, because I can tell that under that proud mask you wear, you do have feelings towards others. Father, I respected you when I first met you and I still do.   
  
I know that in a way I'm not your real son, because I'm from the future, but in my heart you are my father and you always will be. I know that deep down your heart beats like mine does. I know you feel. I'm your son and I will always love you. For what it' s worth, I'm gald I got to meet you, father.  
  
Please take care and look after mother and Trunks for me.  
I will never ever forget you, father.  
  
  
Your son,   
Trunks.  
  
  
****************  
  
That was the first letter I have ever written. Please review it and tell me what you think and I might write some more letters in the future. *_*  



End file.
